Under A Ninja's Eye
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: This is a co-owned fic with KittySaysRAWR! There was a problem in Konoha. A big problem. Tsunade was BORED. That results in the Konoha 11, Sand Siblings,Team Taka,and the Akatsuki locked in a mansion for 3 months. What happens when a girl and a neko are thrown into the midst? Utter CHAOS! rated for foul language and sticky situations!
1. For Tsunade's Entertainment

**Kitty Note:** Welcome to this story. This is our first co-owned story! I am so excited! I hope you guys like it!

**Blood Note:** Well hello there! Kitty and I decided to have a go at a co-owned story…so here it is! **=')**

* * *

**Under The Ninja's Eye FULL SUMMARY: **There was a problem in Konoha. A big problem. A problem that needed to be fixed at this moment right now or the world was going to blow up, the oceans would run dry,the food would be slowly wasted until all humanity died of starvation, the skies would go a deathly black and smoke would fill the air in heavy, choking waves...Lady Tsunade was BORED. and that means...Big brother themed mayhem!

**Episode 1:** For Tsunade's Entertainment

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto whatsoever...OR big brother...

* * *

There was a problem in Konoha. A big problem. A problem that needed to be fixed at this moment right now or the world was going to blow up, the oceans would run dry, the food would be slowly wasted until all humanity died of starvation, the skies would go a deathly black and smoke would fill the air in heavy, choking waves...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tsunade was bored. With Akatsuki and Team Taka under close supervision she had nothing left to do. At all. Nothing. Nada. Goose egg. She sighed and poured herself a glass of Saki.

Her brown eyes catch sight of the many piles of paper work and letters strewn all over her deep mahogany desk. Sigh. So…much…paperwork.

Such was her life now. Grumbling to herself, she downs the saki in one. She pours herself another.

The point is: She needed entertainment. And she needed it now. And she knew just the two people to give her entertainment…

"Shizune!" Tsunade hollered. Shizune and Tonton came in a hurry, the apprentices dark hair whipping around as she came through the office doorway.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she replied.

A slight pause. Brown eyes meet black.

"Call Blood and Kitty. We need to talk."

* * *

"Blood can you get me some chips?" a black haired neko with purple eyes. Her dark gray ears twitched as she swished her matching tail. A girl with hazel eyes and purple walked in and glared at the neko.

"Just because you're on house probation doesn't mean your four legs don't work." Blood commented. A can of tuna was chucked at her.

"I do not have four legs!" Kitty yelled.

Blood smirked. "You sure?" she asked.

A shoe was chucked at her. She easily dodged it. Living with Kitty can give you practice.

"Please can you get me some chips?" Kitty asked again. This time she pulled a Puss in Boots.

"Not the Puss in Boots." Blood said looking away.

"Please Emma?" she asked, using Blood's real name. She flattened her ears against her head. Blood couldn't deny the cuteness.

"Fine. What flavour?" she asked.

"Jalapeño!" Kitty answered. As soon as Blood was in the kitchen, Kitty giggled. "Works every time." she said. Blood stalks back into the room, shuffling her feet in annoyance. She hands Kitty the chips.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Yesh." Kitty answered.

The phone rang. Kitty looked at Blood. Her eyes shone and sparkles again, the pupils growing annoying big and cute.

"Fine I'll answer it." Blood said. She picks up the phone, and puts it to her ear, turning her back towards Kitty.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked.

"Shh. It's Shizune." Blood shushed Kitty.

"Put her on speaker." Kitty moans, throwing a chip at Blood.

Sighing, Blood put Shizune on speaker and sets it on the coffee table. "Hi Shizune." they chorused.

"Hello girls." Shizune said. "Tsunade would like to see you two."

Kitty looked at the phone. "Right now?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." Shizune answered.

"I don't know I have a fully booked schedule and-" Blood cut Kitty off.

"We'll be there shortly." she said.

Shizune hung up. Blood looked at Kitty. "How do you have a fully booked schedule? You're on house probation." she asked.

"I've got my ways." Kitty answered, a small neko grin plastered onto her face.

Blood grabbed Kitty by her hair. "Ow,ow,ow..." Kitty whined. Blood dragged Kitty out the door. They were headed to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Blood and Kitty walked into the Office. Shizune had forced them into kimonos. Saying that sweat pants and t-shirts are not presentable to see the Hokage. Blood's kimono was purple with black petals and a black obi. Kitty's was the opposite of Blood's.

Blood had an irked scowl on her face. Kitty wasn't much better.

They were both muttering about Shizune's OCD for dressing up.

"Wassup Obaa-chan!" Kitty asked. She's been hanging out with Naruto for too long. Shizune stepped on Kitty's tail. "OW! I mean Good afternoon Tsunade-sama." She corrected herself.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Blood said, preventing Kitty from saying something stupid again.

"Yes"

Kitty and Blood look at Tsunade. Blood raises an eyebrow.

"I need to be entertained." Tsunade stated.

Kitty fell anime style. Everybody else sweatdropped at her. "You mean I left my fully booked schedule just because you needed to be entertained?" she yelled, outraged. Blood grabs the back of Kitty's kimono before she can do anything life endangering…or worse.

Tsunade looked at Kitty. "Kitty,you're on house probation. How do you have a fully booked schedule?" she asked.

Kitty sweatdropped.

"I asked her that too." Blood said.

"Well it's not my fault Karin called me a hoe." she muttered, shifting her weight onto her other foot, whilst looking at a part of the beige wall, as if it were more interesting thing she'd ever seen..

"But you didn't have to attack her." Tsunade reasoned.

"I blame my animal instincts." Kitty said, looking back at Tsunade. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, you guys are the most entertaining people I know. Come up with an idea and make it happen." Tsunade instructed.

Blood sits down in a chair and starts tapping her shoe on the floor. Kitty stands, still shifting uncomfortably in her kimono.

Blood and Kitty began to think. The Jeopardy theme music came on. At the end of the music a bright idea popped up in Blood's mind.

"I got nothing." Kitty stated flatly.

"How about we lock Team Seven, Team Eight, Team InoShikaCho, Team Gai, Team Taka, the Sand Siblings, and..." Blood thought about it.

"The Akatsuki!" Kitty coughed.

"And the Akatsuki in a mansion." Blood finished. Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"You want S-ranked criminals in the same house as five enemy teams?" she asked. Blood and Kitty nodded.

"We'll take away the weapons and disable chakra." Blood defended. Tsunade thinks for a moment, before she nods.

"We have an empty mansion. You can use that." A smile spreads across Tsunade's lips. She knew these girls would come in handy at some point…

"We just have to set up cameras so we can she what is happening."

Kitty and Blood hi-fived.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

Kitty and Blood met all the teams at the mansion. They walked in, most with either curious, bored, or irritated facial expressions.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are here." Kitty announced.

"No shit" Sasuke mutters. Kitty glared at him.

"Boy if I wasn't on probation…" she threatened.

"Sasuke-kun that's the girl who attacked me!" Karin yelled, cuddling up to Sasuke in an almost leech like manner. Sasuke ignores her though.

"And I will attack you again if you don't let me talk." Kitty threatened again.

"ANYWAY!" Blood yelled glaring at Kitty.

"What? He started it." Kitty huffed. Blood rolled her eyes.

"You all will be locked in this mansion for three months." she informed them, Her purple hair covering one eye.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Purely for Obaa-" Kitty's tail was stepped on again. "OW!" she shrieked. She looked back to see Shizune exiting the mansion. "Purely for Tsunade-sama's entertain-

"Purely for Tsunade-Sama to see how well you can all work as a team!" Blood interrupts again, looking at Kitty with a 'shush' look.

"Alright I'm out." Suigetsu said. He tried to apparate but it didn't work. "What is wrong with my chakra?" he asked confused.

"Disabled." Blood answered. All the ninja glared at the two girls.

"Hey not my idea." Kitty rose her hands up in defeat. She pointed to Blood. All the ninja glared at Blood.

"It's to prevent any... deaths." Blood stated, looking away from the glares she was receiving…the term "if looks could kill" ran through her mind. She shudders.

"Well good luck to all the contestants." Kitty said. The two girls walked to the door. Kitty turned the door knob. It didn't move.

"It's locked." She says.

Blood looked at Kitty. "It can't be locked." The neko looked at her best friend.

"Fine. You try to open the door." Kitty huffed.

Blood tried to turn the knob but it didn't budge.

"It's locked." she said to Kitty.

The neko glared at her. "I just said that." she stated.

A giant monitor flew out the wall. Tsunade was on it. "What the hell Obaa-chan! We aren't supposed to be locked in here with them." Kitty yelled, stamping one of her feet in annoyance.

"I know." Tsunade said. "But I thought it would be more entertaining if you two were in the midst." The hokage's smirk was pure…evil.

Blood and Kitty glared at the monitor and crossed their arms.

"So we're locked in a mansion with S-ranked criminals and the best known ninja?" Blood stated.

"Pretty much." Tsunade answered, a note of humour in her voice. Blood and Kitty groaned.

"Well I'm out. Oh and Shizune and Ibiki will be watching this with me." With that the monitor turned off and swung back into the wall.

Blood and Kitty turned back to the ninja. They all had smug looks on their faces.

The monitor suddenly swings back, and Ibiki's scarred face is seen. Blood cringes.

"By the way, there are rules for this…" He winks at them all. "We'll let you know what they are soon enough!"

The monitor screen goes black and swings back into the wall for a second time. The ninja were all still smirking smugly at the two girls.

Kitty and Blood looked away. "Don't look at us like that." they muttered.

"Looks like you'll be stuck in here." Karin sneered at Kitty. Kitty glared at Karin.

"Then let the games begin."

* * *

**Kitty Note:** How was that? I hope you like it!

**Blood Note:** Hope you liked it! This idea is a spin off of big brother (we DO NOT own that either…) and will have trials, and evictions as the episodes go on! Tell us what you think, review and give us trial ideas!


	2. It's A Girl Thing

**Blood Note: **Welcome your faces back to our story! Do hope you like this chapter since I got inspired and just had to describe in detail! Also…we want you guys to vote on who you want to stay, and if you have any ideas for trials, let us know!

**Kitty Note: **SOOO... This is the second chapter... HoPe YoU LiKe!

* * *

**Under A Ninja's Eye**

**Episode 2: **It's A Girl Thing…

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto whatsoever...OR big brother...

* * *

The mansion truth to say…was HUGE. Its outsides seemed plain and in serious need of a touch up, but the insides were amazing. The walls were coloured differently in each room, with the main hallways and living space a pearly white and the sofa's a deep blue, a white shag carpet laid right in the middle of the space the group were now stood in, with a kitchen station to the left and the bedroom areas off to the right. At the back of the space was another door, obviously leading out into the enclosed garden area. There was a large grand staircase going off to the right, with a blue carpet, and large windows.

The house itself screamed colour and utter randomness, with odd shaped picture frames and a very odd looking chandelier which somehow resembled Tsunade's face…

But going back to reality…

"I get first dibs on the bedrooms!" Kitty cries, before racing in all her neko glory up the blue staircase. She was closely followed by nearly everyone else, scrambling up the staircase in an attempt to get the best rooms and beds.

Blood sighs. The large mob of Ninja's and lone neko stop halfway. They were stuck. Only Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and herself had stayed put. They just happened to be the smart ones...

"We're stuck?"

"Choji…move please I can't breathe!"

And then everyone starts to struggle and shout.

"Will you get off me?"

"Stop elbowing me in the ribs!"

"Cant…breathe…"

"This is very fun!"

"No really…can't breathe…"

"I blame Kitty…"

"Don't blame me! You guys chose to follow me!"

"Kitty is not to blame!"

"If you don't stop I swear I'll…"

"Breathe…"

"If you don't shut the fuck up I will fucking stab you with a scythe up your ass!"

Silence.

"Stop shouting Hidan!"

"Did he just-"

"He's sworn more in one sentence before…Trust me"

"And you better fucking believe it too!"

"Shut the hell up Hidan!"

"Stop swearing!"

"Did someone just touch my ass?"

Silence.

Hidan chuckles. Sakura prepares to punch him.

"Our chakra doesn't work remember…?" Shikamaru reminds the pink haired girl, yawning and shifting from foot to foot behind the mob, hoping the mob doesn't fall backwards.

"That doesn't mean I can't still beat his face in"

"Oh…yeah"

"Oh hey hey hey! Calm down Pinky i-"

BAM.

"Oooh, boy is that gonna hurt in the morning…"

"That what you get for being a pervert!"

Blood face palms and shakes her head. The monitor on the wall swings into life, and Shizune's pale face pops up. Hidans pained moans can be heard in the distance.

"Tsunade has requested that we designate rooms to everyone…"

"Why?" Naruto shouts.

"She doesn't want anyone to be…seriously…injured in the first 10 minutes…"

"Too late for that Baa-chan!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh"

"So" Shizune pipes up, taking a piece of paper and reading it out loud. "There is a girl's side and boys side. Hinata, Sakura, Karin and temari share one room, left of the corridor, Kitty, Blood and Ino the other, on the right"

There is a sigh of relief and Shizune coughs before continuing. The boys from Team Taka will share with Choji and Shikamaru, last door on the corridor, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba share in the next door up, and finally, the Akatsuki share one room altogether, closest to the end."

Well that was quite reasonable.

"You have ten minutes to sort everything out, and then the challenges shall begin! Good luck!" Shizunes voice faded out and the monitor returned to its normal place.

Shikamaru looks at the bundle of people still stuck on the stairs. "How troublesome..."

Blood smirks. "I have a way to fix this…"

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"HEY KITTY! Tsunade told me not to tell you that she hid some Jalapeño chips in our room…"

…

"Move! I'm coming my lovely chips!" Kitty cries, shoving everyone out of her way, and skipping up the stairs in seconds. This causes everyone else to lose balance, become dislodged and fall down the stairs... onto Shikamaru who happened to be behind them.

So much for uber ninja'riness…

Blood shoots passed the heap of groaning ninja's on the floor, and skids into the room she was now to share with Kitty and Ino.

"Where…are the chips?" Kitty mumbles, her eyes beginning to shine and go very big.

Uh-oh…

"Don't give me that look…I'll make sure you get some" Blood replies, and then bounds to the bed nearest to her, before jumping and landing snow angel style on top. Kitty's shoulders slump and her neko ears droop.

"Okay…" She murmurs, mourning the loss of her beloved chips. She started to sulk on the floor, tail wrapped around her legs.

Ino trudges into the room and takes the bed on the other side from Blood. She sits on something and it crunches.

"Why are there Chips in my bed?"

* * *

"I still can't believe Tsunade really did put chips in our room for Kitty" Ino says, flicking one at Blood as they sit waiting for the trials.

The boys were already there, all of them, sitting around, some arguing (over kami-knows what) and some acting as statues (we all know who…), Kitty was poking those statues to see if they would react. Only Karin and Sakura had yet to return.

"I forgive Tsunade for being an old goat." Kitty announces, munching on her chips. Choji tries to take one, and Kitty growls at him, slapping his hand away, and backing up in defence of her chips. She went into the crane stance. "I know Karate." she said.

"Yeah fucking right." Hidan muttered. A kunai flew past his head. Hidan jumped out the way and glared at the neko. She looked innocent, despite her twirling a kunai around her finger.

"I thought I took all pointy object away from you." Blood said. Kitty started to cough and shift awkwardly. Blood took out her metal detecting wand. She wanded Kitty. She ended up taking away an ax, katana, and multiple ninja stars and kunais. How she snuck those in without anybody knowing was beyond even Shikamaru's knowledge. Blood wanded Kitty again and it started to beep... in front of her breasts...

"What?" Kitty said innocently. Hidan walked over to Kitty, reached into her shirt and took out some ninja stars. Kitty just stood there. "I feel violated." she stated. Hidan smirked. "Consider that fucking payback, Kitty Bitch." he said. She frowned. "If I still had my sharp objects..." she muttered, as she started to eat her chips again.

Suddenly Sakura and Karin appear, completely and utterly 'dolled up', wearing dresses and full on makeup. They were grumbling and trying to smile whilst shoving each other out of the way and trying to insult each other under their breaths. They obviously stuffed their bras. Everyone knew they were flat.

Blood stares. Kitty stops munching. Choji stops trying to take kitty's chips. Naruto and Kiba stop arguing over whether Ramen is good for dogs or not. Deidara stops making clay flowers. Silence.

Kitty then starts to laugh, gripping her sides to try and stop herself. She fell off the couch laughing.

"Why the hell are you two dressed like that?" Temari cries, her eyes wide.

"Yeah…why exactly?" Kankuro asks. "Its weird." All the boys nod in agreement.

Sakura glares at Kankuro, and Karin ignores him, instead pointedly looking at Sasuke. "We wanted to make sure we looked nice on camera." she strikes a funny pose, which was probably meant to look flirtatious. That caused Kitty and Temari to start laughing.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "Troublesome…"

"Lies!" Blood cries, pointing at the two girls with a dramatic finish.

"You just wanted to impress Sasuke didn't you!" Kitty also cries, still laughing. Choji takes his chance and nabs her bag of chips whilst the neko is distracted.

Everyone looks from Sasuke to the two girls. Sakura flushes whilst Karin simply smiles sweetly at Sasuke. The said boy groans under his breath.

"I don't get it…?" Naruto chimes in, his face scrunched up into a confused look.

Everyone apart from Naruto, Karin and Sakura face palms.

"Don't worry Naruto…it's a girl thing." Ino assures him, patting him on the back awkwardly. Hinata just smiled at Naruto's denseness.

There is silence as everyone settles down, and the monitor flashes with Tsunade's face as it swings into life again.

"Hello my lovely entertai-" Tsunade is interrupted by a cough, possibly Shizune and corrects herself. "I mean, Hello my dearest ninja's whom I am testing…"

"Helloooo baa-chan!" Naruto cries.

Tsunade's eye twitches visibly. She ignores him.

"Now, the first trial is called 'The Fandom Bomb of Awkwardness!'" She announces proudly. She came up with the name all by herself. She was so proud of herself. Shizune sweatdrops. "It has three stages; 1- Being locked in a room with fans for a while, 2- A question and answer time with said fans, and 3- Being locked in a room with another member of the house whom they are awkward with!"

An intake of breath is heard.

"When will the trial take place?" Shikamaru asks, sighing.

"When the viewers have declared the TWO people they want to take the trial! If no one declares, then I will decide!" Tsunade bellows all powerfully.

"And how do you know who we are awkward with!" Kitty asked, glancing at Deidara who was making a clay cat. Tsunade smirked. "I have my ways." she said. That caused everybody to gulp.

"I'm nervous now…I don't wanna be stuck in a room full of fans…" Comes Kakuzu's worried voice "It might cause me to lose my money"

Face Palm.

"How do you lose money by being stuck with fans?" Sasori asked. Kakuzu shrugged. "There's always a way to lose money." Was his smart answer. "Okay fortune cookie,un." Deidara muttered.

"Tsunade, how can Kitty and I do the trials if we don't have fans?" Blood asks.

"You can still be voted for if the viewers want" She replies smiling evilly. "Just hope that they don't vote for you"

The screen goes blank.

"Hey! What happened to my chips?" Kitty cries. She death glares Choji. He smiles innocently. A few crumbs of chips are stuck in his teeth.

Kitty growls and jumps him, grabbing his neck and throttling him for devouring her beloved chips. "Take that for eating my yummy chips you…!"

Choji pleads for help. No one moves.

"It was your own fault…" Kankuro chimes, shrugging.

"Bastard don't EVER eat my chips again!" Kitty is still throttling Choji. His face is growing pale. The monitor swung open. "Kitty no killing people." Tsunade warned. "Can't make any promises." Kitty answered.

"Why does Kitty have an affinity with chips?" Naruto asks, confused.

"I have NO idea…" Kiba replies.

Ino shakes her head. "Don't worry about it Naruto-" she says as she slowly pulls Kitty off of Choji, much to the neko's displeasure. She started thrashing around and hissing violently.

"It's a girl thing"

* * *

**Blood Note: **Thank you for reading. Now pleaaaaassseee review and tell us what you liked, disliked AND who you want to do the trial 'The Fandom Bomb of Awkwardness!' Don't forget to also vote on who you want to stay inside the mansion!

**Kitty Note: **Thanks for making me so violent Blood... which I am! :'D Pweeeeeeeeaaaaassssee review! *pulls a Puss in Boots* you can't deny the cuteness!

**Blood Note: **I do aim to please! :') I'd do a puss in boots too...but i cant . so...Read and Review please! :3


End file.
